


Blaze

by Sage105



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrophobia, Aggravating evil bad guys, College Life, Family, Fiction, Fire, General Awkwardness, Humor, Nosy reporters being nosy reporters, Original work - Freeform, PTSD, Romance, Secret Identity, Superpowers, Syfy, Vigilante, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage105/pseuds/Sage105
Summary: If asked Liam Draco would've probably admitted that his life was complicated. Parents who are jerks? Yep, College education at a private institution that costs way too much? Yep, rather shitty job required to keep himself from starving to death? Yep, And let's not forget all of the other craziness that comes from playing three sports.  In hindsight however, he would later reflect that all was easy until meeting a flaming haired vigilante with a pension for leather clothes, charcoal, and last but not least crisping all manner of objects into oblivion.What happens when two worlds, so closely hidden from one another collide with the force of a meteor strike?, Will Liam survive long enough to finish his overpriced education?, and Will a girl Who has seen Nothing but the darkness of mankind finally let a Little light into the depths of her volcanic heart?Read to find out..





	1. customer service

Liam was helping his  coworkers unload merchandise from the back of an 18 wheeler,  when he Felt a forceful tap on his shoulder. Without hesitation, he placed his box on the ground and turned, expecting to get an eyeful of his perpetually grouchy supervisor. He did not however, expect to come face-to-face with the cities number one vigilante.

She looked exactly how the reporters on the news had described her, wearing black leather Jacket, pants, and boots, as well as a plane Crimson shirt that left a thin strip of her coppery torso visible. The only difference was, she appeared about as awkward as a person with flaming hair could possibly be.

"Uh... can... can I... Help You?" Liam stammered, for the first time becoming aware of the other Costco employees   clustering around him.

"Uhm yes..." The girl murmured, Gray eyes darting nervously from place to place.

"But not here!"

Before Liam could think, he felt a feverish hand take hold of his clammy fingers and yank him skyward. Upon seeing the ground diminishing beneath him, Liam squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in such a way that those who saw would most likely never let him live it down. After only a few seconds of abject terror,  The soles of his converses slammed into something hard and he collapsed boneless to the solid surface.  He would have elected to stay there for the next three hours simply taking in the wonderful presents of solid ground, but The sound of surprisingly musical laughter snapped him out of his acrophobia induced stupor. Liam slowly opened his eyes  to see the fiery haired girl bent over, clutching her stomach.

"Are you laughing at me?" Liam queried, pushing himself into a seated position.

"You...  you screamed like a girl..." She cackled in response, gasping for breath.

"Oh shut up flame brains!" Liam yelled, angrily vaulting to his feet.

"Last time I checked normal humans aren't supposed to be able to fly!"

The girl crossed her arms and the flames dancing along the strands of her silvery blonde hair grew in size.

"That's not very nice!" She grumbled, slowly moving toward him.

Liam stumbled back suddenly fearing his big mouth had finally managed to piss off the wrong person. The emotion must've shown clearly on his face, because the vigilante's ash colored eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks.

"I... I'm scaring you aren't I?..." she whispered, Voice taking on a  tremulous Tone.

"I... i'm sorry... I... I should go..."

With those halting words the girl turned, slowly beginning to walk away. She had barely made it three steps, When Liam leapt up and grabbed her hand. She turned with the speed of a shooting star, burning hair nearly singeing his eyebrows off.

"What is it?" She asked, still looking upset

"Uhm..." Liam said stupidly, not entirely sure of the reason he had stopped her.

"Oh right... you can't exactly get off the roof by yourself!" She murmured, preparing to Leap skyward once again.

"The roof!" Liam squealed, Green eyes bulging in terror.

"What the hell you flame brained lunatic!... why did you bring me here?"

Without thinking, Liam practically Bodyslammed the girl, burying his face in her shoulder and trying not to hyperventilate.

"Your scared of heights" She stated, tentatively bringing her arms up to surround his trembling Frame

"No dip Sherlock!" He yelped, Voice slightly muffled in her jacket.

"Well then... I should probably get you down from here fast!" She said, smiling mischievously.

"No... Wait... Hold on... Not yet!" Liam babbled, tightening his grip around her middle

"First why don't you tell me why you brought me up here in the first place you flame brained nutcase

"Please don't call me that!" The girl stated matter-of-factly

"Everyone thinks it's funny, but I don't like it! I have an actual name you know...  not that anyone ever cares to use it...  also... please loosen your grip... it's starting to get really uncomfortable"

She squirmed slightly for emphasis, and Liam, finally realizing what he was doing, let go. he opened his mouth to apologize, but was stopped by a Head-shake from the vigilante.

"It's all right!" The girl said, smiling gently. "I've been done much worse two!"

"But hot shot..." Liam tried again.

Without a word, the fiery haired girl raised her hand and gently touched three fingers to his lips.

Liam closed his eyes at the contact, momentarily mesmerized by the strange warmth and softness of her skin.

"It's all right silly" She laughed, not deigning to remove her fingers.

Also... just because some random reporter on channel 5 gives me a name doesn't make it mine.

Liam nodded, feeling his pale face suddenly suffuse with heat.

"Can we start over?" Asked the vigilante, smoothly turning around and walking a few steps away.

"Sure" Liam chuckled,  holding out his hand.

"Hi! The name is Liam Draco, and you are?"

"Blaze" The girl answered, moving toward him and excepting the offered hand.

Liam couldn't help but notice the way Blaze's heated hand trembled in his, or how she was nervously glancing everywhere but at his face. It was obvious she wasn't used to socializing all that much and it was intriguing to catch a glimpse of the vigilantes Hidden character.

"So... Why exactly did you bring me up here? Liam queried, releasing her hand.

Blaze shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable.

"I needed to buy a bag of charcoal" she stated, studying a very interesting area between her boots.

Liam scratched his head, feeling bewildered. 

"Why didn't you just waltz into the store and do it yourself? What does this have to do with me?"

Blaze rolled her eyes, and made a vague gesture toward her flaming locks.

"Think Einstein! If I go in that store what will happen?"

It was Liam's turn to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't know!" He snapped , scratching his head

"Are you worried about burning the place down or something?"

"Oh come on!" Blaze yelled, Flames spiking again

"Why does everyone always think I'm a fiery ball of destruction? No dumbass... The reason I can't go in that store is people! They won't leave me alone. I mean really? Just because I go around saving lives doesn't give them the right to come and gawk at me... and reason number two, if I go in there my hair will set off every fire alarm in the place and... Even worse the sprinklers"

By this time, Liam was on the ground howling with laughter; However, he stopped when a pair of Hot arms hoisted him bridal style into the air.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Liam squeaked, struggling ferociously within Blaze's tight hold.

"It's time to do your job ginger!" She ordered, bending her knees.

Before Liam could process the jab directed at his own rather fiery locks, he was flying through the air.

15 minutes later, Liam was still trembling as he walked out of Costco, an entourage of coworkers, shoppers, and reporters following his every move. The 15 pound bag of charcoal he was carrying was the only thing keeping him from passing out. Within seconds of leaving the store, Blaze shot down from her perch on the roof and landed in a Crouch beside him. Feeling a strange sense of relief Liam relinquished the charcoal and handed over her change.

"Thank you for shopping at Costco!" He said, before finally allowing his knees to buckle. Immediately Blaze wrapped an arm around him. She was speaking to someone, but her words seemed like they were coming up from the murky depths of a deep dark Lake.  The last thing Liam remembered was his head against her shoulder, and thinking

"She really is very warm!..."

Afterwords his vision became blurry, and he slowly sank into darkness.


	2. playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which charcoal is eaten, Encounters are contemplated, and a feisty feline is rescued.

With a sigh of relief, Blaze plopped down on the roof of Costco and ripped open her newly acquisitioned bag of charcoal. 

"Please don't let some dumb ass reporter see me do this" she murmured, grabbing a briquette and popping it into her mouth.

She chewed on it thoughtfully, reflecting on the monumental act of stupidity that had gotten her into her newly resolved predicament. She had been trying to finish a 10 page history paper ahead of time for once, and a case of the munchies had attacked in full force. Before she realized what was happening, it was 2 AM, The paper was finished, and so was the bag of charcoal. She resigned herself to go to the store first thing in the morning, but her iPhone had buzzed to life and she went off to go take care of a local drug bust. Several hours later she woke to the unpleasant stench of burning bedclothes, immediately realizing her grave miscalculation.

"Thank goodness I was at least smart enough to disable the smoke detectors!" She chuckled, already beginning to feel more settled.

As she continued to eat, Blaze couldn't help but think back to the redhead boy, Liam. The decision to enlist his assistance had been a split second one, mostly because she knew him, if only indirectly. she never intended to take him onto the roof, hold him, or make him pass out. she was supposed to be the good guy after all;  still some portions of the misadventure had been fun, downright enjoyable in fact. 

After the first catastrophic three minutes of their encounter, he treated her like he would anyone else. There was no dumping water on her head in an attempt to extinguish her hair, no autograph requests, and no nasty tirades protesting her existence. Blaze had to admit that it felt good to have a semi-normal interaction with someone. If she was honest with her self, the strange fear induced embrace she had ended up in was not too unpleasant either.

"No no! don't go there you pervy Pyro!" She thought frantically, munching on more briquettes in a vain attempt to distract herself. " instability is no excuse for having your mind in the lava tube!"

She couldn't get the feeling of his arms around her to dissipate however, shuttering as she thought of how carelessly she had reciprocated.

"I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't forced him to let go?" She thought, subconsciously brushing a fingertip over her lips. "How would it have felt to lean forward and have those smooth, cool lips of his pressing against more than just my fingers!"

Blaze didn't realize the slippery slope her thoughts were thundering down until it was far, far too late.

"Oh... damn..." She whimpered, feeling the charcoal in her hand burst into flames along with the rest of her body as the wave of heat slammed into her with Mindnumbing intensity. 

The icy hot inferno radiated throughout every artery, vein, and capillary in her body. On one hand, the sensation was decidedly uncomfortable and frightening, but intensely pleasurable on the other. With yet another whimper of discomfort, Blaze curled up on her side gasping, as she waited for the episode to pass. After what felt like an eternity that was  in reality only about 15 seconds, the heat slowly faded back into the volcanic depths of her being.

"Fuck this" Blaze snapped irritably, flipping over onto her back, and mentally kicking herself for being so oblivious in regards to her emotions.  "Why the hell can't I indulge in a naughty thought like a normal person?"

Slowly she sat up and ate one last briquette to replace the one she had flamed, before quickly rolling up the bag. The evil little heat snake was still lurking somewhere within the pit of her stomach, coiled and ready to strike again.

"I need to be more careful!" She murmured, glancing sheepishly down at the vigilante shaped outline burned into the roof. " let's hope no one notices that!"

Blaze loved her powers for allowing her to save lives, blowup stuff, and scramble The occasional egg on her belly. However, there were times when she just wanted to be normal. She of course had a form that was much less spectacular then her current flaming self, but even then she couldn't be romantic without setting anything or anyone in her grip a light. In an effort to re-center both her body and mind, Blaze sprawled out on the roof and closed her eyes. She then turned her focus inward, concentrating on the pulsating vortex of energy swirling around at the center of her being. After piercing the invisible bubble surrounding what she had long ago dubbed her internal fire, she began to tease and direct tendrils of this Moulton power slowly throughout her body. It wasn't long until blaze slipped into her much-needed meditation, and became lost within the brilliant flaming confines of her inner world. 

When Blaze next became aware of her surroundings, The night sky was there to greet her. With a gasp she bolted upright, rubbing her eyes in confusion.

"Must've fallen asleep" She realized, grabbing up her bag of charcoal and rolling to her feet

Without hesitation, Blaze stood, stretched, and leaked easily into the air. It was officially time for her to go to work. Within a few minutes of making her rounds over the city, she spied the unmistakable form of a fire truck and followed.

Two hours later, blaze was flying toward home, feeling completely mortified.

"This is ridiculous!" She griped, subconsciously pressing a hand to the snowy bandages wrapped snugly around The lower half of her abdomen.

"I deal with burning buildings, armed robbery, and traffic accidents on an almost daily basis, yet a cat gets the better of me?"

It should have been a simple job, Fly up, pluck cat from tree, fly down and return feline to freaked out Old cat lady. Instead the stupid animal decided to pounce on her, and take its revenge by flaying Open her stomach. She had screeched in a very unHero like Way,and literally fallen from the sky. The cat then proceeded to prance over to it's hysterical owner, Black coat slightly singed. Blaze staggered to her feet to the sounds of discreetly chuckling fire fighters, as well as the uncomfortable sensation of blood slowly trickling down her stomach. Immediately one of the firefighters, A dark skinned Man by The name of Craig Morsen, strode over and guided her around the other side of his truck. Once away from prying eyes, he discreetly began to tend to her injuries. Or rather he tried to.

"Holy cow!" He murmured, pushing the tattered bottom half of her shirt out of the way to see not a scratch. "I thought for sure he got you!"

Blaze chuckled self-consciously, eyes darting around in hopes of spotting any curious onlookers Who could possibly over here the coming conversation.

"He did!" she admitted, utterly confounded expression on Morrison's face making her smirk. "I heal much faster than the average human, but can you still do the patch job anyway?"

"Sure!" The fire fighter said slowly, pulling items from his first aid kit. "Can I ask why?"

Inquisitive brown eyes met gray, and Morrison immediately drop the subject.

"You can tell me when you're ready kid!" He said gently, causing the tension in Blaze's shoulders to drain away.

"I just wanted to thank you!" He chuckled lightly, re-directing their conversation into less choppy waters. "It seems you have once again pulled our asses out of the fire... metaphorically speaking this time!"

Blaze couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled her first face-to-face meeting with Craig Morrison, which had of course been inside of a burning building.

"No problem" she murmured, feeling her body temperature rise with embarrassment. " what exactly did I do? after all... That wasn't one of my most glorious of rescues!..."

"You can say that again" Morrison laughed, beginning to quickly wrap her nonexistent injuries with a skilled touch.

He then returned his various medical supplies to there rightful places, before settling a large hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't beat yourself up too bad kid!" He insisted. "Even heroes are allowed to have off days, Plus that freaking cat is evil!! I swear he enjoys making us silly humans climb trees... uh ... you are human right?"

Blaze couldn't help but giggle at the man who had once been her most outspoken of adversaries.

"Don't worry chief! I'm not from krypton, so i'm 99.99% sure I'm human"

Morrison laughed again, rolling his eyes.

"Never thought I'd hear anyone say that!" he exclaimed, handing over her  charcoal. "By the way i'm curious... What exactly do you do with this stuff?"

Blaze shrugged, excepting the bag.

"Uhm duh chief ... I use it to grill hamburgers!" she exclaimed, winking playfully.

"Oh yeah right! Get out of here!" Morrison cried, shaking his fist in mock offense.

Blaze waved cheerfully, before soaring off into the night sky yet again.

She was so preoccupied with the nights previous Adventure, that she nearly flew over her own apartment building,  Cursing she quickly flipped around, before slipping inside through her perpetually unlocked window.

"What a night!" She side tiredly, plopping down on the floor and beginning to form a mental picture of her alter ego. After only a moment she felt the tornado of flames twist around her body, dissipating to leave her unrecognizable. Deep blue eyes had replaced grey, and her complexion no longer maintained its sun kissed appearance. Leisurely Blaze stretched,  afterwords taking a peek in the full length mirror adjacent to her. The baggy jeans and oversized hoodie she wore helped to disguise the true dimensions of her musculature and curves, and bright red glasses The same startling shade is a fire hydrant served to augment The disguise of a scrawny bookworm

"Looks like I'm back" she said allowed, running a pale hand over the light brown pigtail braided behind her left ear. "Liea Scarlet has officially re-entered the building!"

Without a word, Liea shoved the charcoal into the cubbyhole beneath her desk, before kicking off her converses and flopping into bed. Within seconds she was asleep, a green eyed boy with bright red hair whirling throughout her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 to give myself a bit more practice with operating this site . Constructive criticism and comments are welcome , and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS, this and other works of mine are published on wattpad under the same username, so feel free to look me up over there As well.


	3. hunting season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam is chased , and nosy reporters are nosy reporters

The next morning, Liam found himself sprinting into the shopping mall, looking like a pack of starving wolves had decided to have redheaded college student for breakfast. If given a choice however, Liam would've probably preferred being devoured by wolves to being chased by a herd of scoop hungry reporters.

"Why does this kind of shit always happen to me?" He wondered , charging up the escalator two stairs at a time.

It had been a little less than 24 hours since his embarrassing run in with the supremely aggravating flame brain vigilante, and he was quickly beginning to understand why she despised people. The hacks had been after him since the previous day, from the time he had woken up on the sofa in the break room at Costco, till he had angrily decided to turn off his constantly ringing phone at 3:43 in the morning. It was now 7:16 AM, and Liam was tired, hungry, and incredibly pissed off. It was for this reason that he didn't realize his error in judgment, at least not until he caught a glimpse of the ground floor far below.

"Holy shit! I'm so going to die!" He thought, frantically grabbing onto the moving banister in a desperate attempt to keep from losing The meager contents of his now roiling stomach.

Upon reaching the top of The escalator Liam tried to make his frozen legs move; only managing to trip and fall face first to the floor. Immediately he curled up into a lytle ball where he lay, trying not to think about how far away from solid ground he felt, how stupid he looked, and   
How embarrassing this was going to be when the reporters finally showed up.

Without warning, Liam felt himself being lifted and carefully positioned across someones shoulders. He wanted desperately to open his eyes in order to figure out The identity of his Savior, but as usual his body wouldn't respond to his brains frantic request. At that moment the person began to move, and he quickly lost the fight to stay conscious.

The ever comforting aroma of freshly brewed coffee was the first thing Liam noticed upon coming to. Slowly his eyes opened to see the interior of a very familia restaurant. He was Tucktaway in a little corner booth, far from any windows or doors.

"How did I get here?" He wondered aloud, rubbing his eyes and feeling more than a little confused.

"Oh good!...  you're finally awake" Called a chipper voice from a few tables over.

Liam jumped,  fearing the host of reporters had somehow managed to follow his trail. Instead his eyes found a single, not at all threatening person. The girl was wiping off a table at right angles to his own, wearing an apron with a cartoonish picture of a smiling coffee bean downing a latte on it. Above this picture sat the words, Vanilla bean café, in the most brilliant , Brain frying , eye scorching Red lettering imaginable. Liam however, did not need the dorky apron to recognize the waitress. 

"Liea?" he questioned, vaguely wondering if he was still tucked away in his dorm, fast asleep..

"Vanilla/caramel latte, whole milk, two shots of espresso, whip cream and caramel drizzle?" She replied, spitting out his usual order with ease. 

"Please yes... thank you... Liam murmured, dropping his head back down onto the cream colored table and promptly falling asleep.

The next thing he knew, the cheerful barista was gently shaking his shoulders and placing a large cup of steaming hot coffee along with a doughnut in front of his face. With a nod of thanks, Liam watched curiously, as she slipped into the dark brown booth across from him with an identical doughnut and much less spectacular cup of coffee.

"We're technically not open for another 15 minutes" Liea explained, noticing his questioning glance.

"Oh" Liam replied, wolfing down his doughnut in fore  very large bites. "By the way... How exactly did I get here?"

Liea laughed, pushing her untouched donut across the table toward him. 

"Eat first! Ask questions later!"

Liam immediately shook his head, pushing the plate back to her side of the table; However, the barista simply tossed her caramel colored braids, and pushed it back.

"I'll only tell you what happened if you eat it" She exclaimed, Blue eyes dancing behind her glasses.

"Fine" Liam snapped, gratefully excepting the second doughnut, and fervently hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Spit it out already! What happened?"

At that moment the door to the restaurant chimed and a tall, rather intimidating woman marched in.

"Miss Scarlet?... What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Immediately Liea jumped up, looking like she had just gotten caught with her hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.

"Miss Oriano!" She squeaked, already pale face turning ghostly. "I have an explanation for this!"

The manager of the vanilla bean café placed hands on hips, hazel eyes clearly displaying her irritation.

"I should hope you would! Now spill it before I really get angry"

"The vigilante brought him here!" Babbled the barista, nervously tugging at her braids with both hands. "He was being harassed by reporters... And she thought he would be safe here!"

"Wait!... What?" Liam cried, Brain practically short-circuiting as Miss Oriano's Eyes widened  in astonishment.

"Oh Crap... Crap... Crap..." Liam thought, noticing the huge smile plastered on The manager's normally severe countenance.

"You're the young man from Costco aren't you?" She questioned excitedly, looking more like a teenage fan girl then a Business manager, as she happily skipped over to the table.

Liam tried valiantly to speak, but no words came out. Luckily for him however, miss Oriano answered her own question, before beginning to chatter incessantly.

"Oh! You are!... you are! You are!... to imagine hotshot coming here of all places... to my café! Oh this is wonderful!"

Without hesitation, the manager swiftly grabbed her employee by the arm and none too gently pushed her back into her seat.

"Liea my girl you have the next two hours off! I want all of the details... now carry-on!"

With that The manager scampered off to complete the task of opening The café, leaving The two of them alone once again.

"I'm so sorry!" Liea murmured, covering her face with her hands. "Angela gets a little crazy whenever The vigilante is mentioned... she's like the mother of all super fans!"

Liam couldn't help but chuckle, forcibly pulling Liea's hands away from her face.

"I noticed! Now how about you tell me what exactly happened that involves The vigilante bringing me here?"

Liea opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted for the second time by the chiming of the door. 

On instinct Liam looked over, promptly losing all higher brain function. Shiny black stilettos,  endless bronze legs, and a dark blue mini skirt made his jaw hit the floor.

"Oh!... didn't expect to run into you here!! Exclaimed the newcomer, teasing a long strand of strawberry blonde curls behind her ear. "Although... now is as good a time as any to ask a small favor of you?... would you mind terribly if I interviewed you for the school paper? I'm writing a article about the vigilante"

Vaguely Liam Heard a certain barista quietly calling his name, but he was already quite effectively tangled up in the spiders web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back! And I’m hoping everyone is enjoying the story so far. I was going to update sooner , but a little hurricane got in the way by knocking out my Internet . Anyhow enjoy chapter 3, and constructive criticism is welcome as always.


	4. hacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam gets interviewed, and Liea serves up a nice hot helping of revenge

With shaking hands, Liea opened the can of low-fat whipped cream and sprayed a minuscule amount into the equally skimpy coffee she was making, moderately curious as to why anyone would drink such a disgusting concoction.

"Now!..." she thought bitterly, hoping the evil little  Notion didn't show on her face.

"All this thing needs is a dash of strychnine to make it complete!"

With an annoyed sigh, she snapped a lid on to the cup and walked out from behind the counter.

Liea had been having a wonderful, if slightly unusual morning, until Brandy had sauntered through the door in her lacy little crop top to ruin it. She wasn't really surprised though, the strawberry blonde pain in the ass always seemed to show up just in time to make her life difficult. At the moment she desperately wanted to stomp over and set the girls stupid decaffeinated drink on fire, but revenge had to annoyingly take a backseat to paying for education, rent, and food. As a result,Liea plastered on her happy barista smile and walked over, all the while imagining a glorious image depicting her aggravating customer's hair in the midst of spontaneous combustion. 

Brandy was smiling happily at her pray,notepad and pencil in hand. She was practically sitting on top of The poor boy, Barbie doll eyes triumphant. Liam looked uncomfortable to say the least , with hands laced tightly around his cup in order to disguise there trembling. His face was the same brilliant shade of red as his hair, and coherent sentences no longer seemed to be part of his cognitive abilitys.

"can't blame the poor boy for being a wreck, Liea mentally groaned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her oversized clothes. "She's a College guys dream in that outfit..."

Not for the first time, Liea wished she didn't have to hide behind her rather unattractive facade. She wanted every once in a while to feel alluring as Liea, instead of letting her more fantastic form hog all the glory; However, the less competitive,  rational part of her Brain new that revealing the truth even once could prove to be an irrevocable disaster. It was for this reason that the coffee cup was set in front of its owner without any fiery complications.

Brandy proceeded to pick up the drink and take a sip, perfectly plucked eyebrows shooting skyward.

"This is the most awful thing I've ever tasted!" she cried, heavily made up face contorting in discussed.

"No duh Captain obvious" Liea thought smugly, "It's low-fat! And decaffeinated!"

Without warning, Brandy stood, flicked the lid from the cup with one well manicured finger, and proceeded to dump the contents on Liea's Head. 

Instinctively she staggered back, Hoping the surprised yelp she let out would be mistaken for a noise of pain. Liea frantically attempted to cover her intact face and escape, but Brandy grabbed the back of her apron. 

"not so fast Grocery bags!... your going to  re-do it!" she commanded, dropping the empty cup on the floor and giving Liea a forceful shove toward the counter. "And get it hotter this time!"

Reluctantly Liea let the Force of Brandy's push knock her to the ground, even as frustrated tears began streaming down her face. Crying quietly she clambered to her feet and practically dashed back behind the safety of the counter. Without Delay, Liea darted over to the sink and splashed water on her face. She knew It was imperative to disguise the fact that the coffee had not burned her, but the water, already considered cold by regular standards, was positively frigid to Liea's   Hotter than average skin. Over and over she doused herself with the hated substance, biting her lip in an effort to keep from screaming. The icy water at least helped to calm the boiling anger that had shot her body temperature up about 5°; However, she knew that metaphorically freezing her ass off would not completely do the trick. With a deep breath, Liea retrieved a towel from her backpack to dry herself, before slowly beginning to Remix the drink. Allowing her hands to switch to auto pilot, Liea gathered up the anger she still felt, and began to wrap it away in bandages formed from peaceful. happy thoughts. She pictured Flying over the city at night, becoming immersed in The endless depths of her microbiology textbook, practicing tai chi on the roof of her apartment building, and sitting on a log squished between two other girls laughing, as a short Asian woman with pink hair held a flaming marshmallow aloft for them to see. 

Once again she capped Brandy's disgusting coffee, feeling slightly better; However, a very naughty idea had already begun to form in her mind. Grinning wickedly, Liea reached inside herself to tap the smoldering embers of her power, afterwards drawing a minute amount of energy into her palms. Within seconds the liquid in the cup began to boil, and Liea Took a few precious moments to study her masterpiece.

"I wonder if this is hot enough for you bitch?" She queried softly, before preparing to confront her nemesis.

At that moment the kitchen door swung open, and Miss Oriano walked out.

"Oh! Liea what happened to you?" She gasped, immediately taking in her employees drenched Appearance, bloodshot eyes, and irritated expression.

"She wasn't happy with her coffee!" Liea explained, feeling her anger flair. "So she decided to pour the whole thing all over me!"

Immediately the manager put down the pan of muffins she was carrying, coming over to inspect her employee.

"You're lucky it didn't burn you!" She said gently, taking the coffee from Liea's grasp. "Consider the rest of the day yours, go home, clean yourself up, and do whatever you college kids do to relax! I'll handle this one!"

With a beaming smile, Liea thanked her employer, before grabbing her backpack and scampering quickly from the café.

"Man am I glad Angela still had her oven mitts on!" Liea said aloud, beginning to laugh.

Without warning, the door behind her burst open and a familiar male voice called out.

"Hey Liea!... Hold up!"

Slowly she turned, spying none other than Liam rushing toward her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, freehand not clutching his coffee slipping beneath her chin. "Did she Hurt you?"

Without speaking he tilted her face this way and that, Green eyes scanning for any sign of injury. Liea couldn't help but start slightly at The gentle contact, surprised by the warmth of his hand.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you!" He murmured, fingers moving to brush a strand of sticky hair out of her face.

"You... You don't have to apologize!" Liea stammered, confused by her sudden lack of coherence and racing heartbeat. "After all you... You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I still feel bad though!" Liam replied, eyes going wide upon finally seeming to realize his fingers were wrapped possessively around one of her braids.

"Oh my God! Sorry!... he exclaimed, letting go and looking as if he would've been quite happy to be absorbed by the sidewalk. "I get kind a physical when I'm worried about someone!"

Liea opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek. Five seconds later, a livid Brandy exploded from the vanilla Bean. 

"You!" She shrieked, manicured fingernails missing Liea's Face by inches. "You tried to burn my tongue off!"

Once more Brandy surged forward, but Liam snatched her up by the waist. 

"I think you better get out of here!" he mouthed, smirking in silent amusement. 

Without being told twice, Liea turned and Took off down the sidewalk. 

She slowed her pace only after she was over a block and a half away, attempting to scout out a good place for her to change. She had intended to take the bus home after her shift, but it was too early and she no longer felt like dealing with the inefficiencies of public transportation. After only a short time of searching,Liea darted into a small alley between two buildings. Thankfully there was no one else in sight, and she quickly moved further back into the crevice. She checked her surroundings for a Second and third time, before finally closing her eyes. Without hesitation, Liea fell gratefully into the Inferno of her power, and easily conjured her tornado of flames. When her eyes next opened her backpack, braids, and uniform were gone, replaced by the leather clothes and form fitting tank top that secretly always made her feellike a True badass. 

Blaze stretched leisurely, the mornings events feeling much less important to her .  Sure Brandy was annoying, but how much damage could one silly Lytle ink slinging brat honestly do?  Come Monday, she would have a most unpleasant answer to her question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert maniacal laughter here, cliffhanger! I am evil aren’t i? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and constructive criticism is welcome, so please drop a comment if you feel like it.


	5. Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam has a very, very, very bad day.

With a look of utter despair on his face, Liam staggered into his dorm room and flopped down on his roommates bunk.

"I am so dead!" He said aloud, tossing the rolled up newspaper he had just bought across the room, slam dunking it into the trash.

"Oh please!" Riley groaned, pushing away from the desk and filling the small room with the unpleasant sound of wood scraping against wood.

"Brandy's drama queen crap always blows over in about a week and a half... and you know this! So stop worrying!"

Liam rolled his eyes, unable to get the mortifying article out of his head.

"Easy for you to say!... you weren't just victimized in an  exposé to roast a fucking superhero!"

"True!" Riley admitted, Rolling his Blue eyes, and walking over to retrieve the unwanted paper from its exile

"But look on the bright side, you have to meet with Dr. Pence in like five minutes... So you can figure out what to do later!"

"Holy shit!" Liam screeched, hurriedly jumping up and slinging his backpack over One shoulder. "Come on Ri! You couldn't have told me this 10 minutes ago?"

Riley laughed, opening up the paper and taking a seat in the spot Liam had just vacated.

"Nope... you weren't here 10 minutes ago, so you better run Lee!!"

With one last annoyed glare, Liam promptly flipped off his friend and sprinted from the room. He arrived panting at his Biology professor's Office three minutes later, fervently wishing he  could be almost anywhere else. Reluctantly Liam knocked on the door a few times, hoping there would be nobody home;however, he was disappointed to hear a deep voice call out. 

"Here goes nothing!" He thought, pushing open the door and stepping  inside. 

Dr. Pence had a nice enough office, with one of those dark imposing desks that always seem to freak out any hapless student that was ever forced to endure the misfortune of sitting in front of it. The really fun and tempting Rowley chair however, helped to make up for the desks disturbing aura. It  always Took every ounce of Liam's self control not to spin himself silly whenever he got the chance to sit in it.  

The offices only unusual occupant was a shelf dedicated to numerous containers displaying  pickled eyeballs , As well as other equally disturbing, fascinating, and disgusting items. Pictures of exotic animals and faraway places decorated the walls, and the window was open as usual, letting in the lukewarm  autumn sunlight. 

"Good afternoon Liam... I'm guessing you know why I had you schedule this appointment with me?"

The middle-aged man was smiling kindly as always, but his dark gray eyes were serious.

"I'm failing" Liam stated unhappily, taking a seat in front of his professor.

"Yes!" Dr. Pence replied, Adjusting his wireframe glasses, before running a hand tiredly through his salt and pepper hair

"This is not good!" Liam thought, recognizing The subconscious gesture the man used right before beginning  a particularly agonizing lecture.

"We have discussed this before... And if you cannot bring your grades up in the next couple of weeks, I will be forced to make a call to your advisor. 

Liam nodded meekly, feeling a familiar panic rising in his chest. He was stretched thin as it was, with classes, work, and Soccer to deal with. Making matters worse however, was the fact that biology was by far his worst subject. 

"What can I do?" Liam asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

" you can set up a tutoring time With one of the students on my help list!" Dr. pence advised calmly,  producing a clipboard from seemingly out of nowhere and handing it over.

With no small amount of trepidation, Liam scanned the list of names before him, startled when a familiar signature caught his eye. Liea Scarlet was written in Red ink close to the bottom of the page, making Liam feel strangely relieved. Smiling he looked up to see his biology professor holding out an absurdly colorful sticky note and pen.

"I take it you found someone?" He questioned, chuckling as Liam quickly scribbled down the email address of his favorite barista.

"Yes sir!" Liam replied enthusiastically, returning the clipboard to his teachers desk. "I plan on sending her an email as soon as I get back to my dorm!"

Kind smile still firmly in place, Dr. Pence excepted the clipboard, before continuing to speak.

" now Liam... this strategy has worked for many of my students in the past, but success Will depend entirely on your self-discipline and work ethic!"

At the man's lecturing tone, Liam looked deep into his professors eyes, immediately recognizing the wary look he found there.

"I'll do my best sir!" He managed to say, feeling Old wounds begin to bleed once again. With a bright smile that hopefully didn't look as fake as it was, Liam stood to thank his professor, before swiftly departing the office.

Once back in the hallway, Liam shove the bright green sticky note into the back pocket of his jeans, wishing he could rip it into a Thousand pieces.

"This isn't fair!" He grumbled bitterly, squeezing the straps of his backpack until his knuckles were bone white. "Why does everybody always have to compare me to him?"

It had been over six years since his brother, Lile, had walked the halls of North Pacific college. He had been the ultimate player, supposedly perfect at everything he tried, 

In the end,Liam couldn't really blame any professor unfortunate enough to have known his brother for being on guard, but it still hurt. He wasn't his brother, he actually tried to earn good grades instead of cheating his way to the top.

"Can this day possibly get any worse?" Liam wondered silently, marching from the science building and heading for his next class. 

An hour and a half of English , two hours of Soccer practice, and 30 minutes in the cafeteria later, Liam came to regret thinking up such a stupid question.  

Against all odds he had managed to set up a time to meet with Liea, but he was naturally running late and didn't really feel like spending a Full hour in the library attempting to understand the bane of his scholastic existence. His wrist still Hurt from falling at The end of practice, even though he had pretended it was fine at the time. All Liam really wanted to do was stumble back to his dorm room, take off his now spaghetti stained T-shirt, and flop into bed; however, the English paper he had just been assigned wouldn't write itself.  Unbeknownst to Liam however, his Monday night was about to get even worse. As he was waiting for the elevator, a pair of Long graceful arms snaked around his torso from behind. Liam twisted instinctively, reflexes honed over a lifetime of sibling rivalry jumping into action. He would have given the unfortunate person a nice slap to the face, if his wrist had not expediently been intercepted by a soft hand.  Liam yelped in discomfort, as a bolt of pain lanced Lightning fast through his arm.

"Take it easy tiger" Brandy giggled, mistaking his wordless exclamation for annoys of surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Much to Liam's annoyance, she did not release his arm, choosing instead to lightly stroke The back of his wrist with the fingers of her opposite hand. Liam supposed it wouldn't have felt so bad if  he wasn't thoroughly pissed at The aggravatingly attractive strawberry blonde currently invading his personal space.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to keep his rebellious eyes from wandering into places that they didn't need to investigate.

Brandy answered by giggling once again, cherry lips curving upwards into a teasing smile.

"Sounds like someone's had a rough day... wanna talk about it?"

With a sharp jerk and no small amount of discomfort, Liam yanked his arm forcibly from her grasp.

"Not particularly" He hissed, Voice practically acidic.

"Oh come on!" Brandy coaxed, stepping even closer to place her hands on his shoulders. "It's not healthy to keep your emotions all bottled up like this!"

Liam Felt his pulse quicken as Brandy pressed her fingers into the painfully tents muscle of his shoulders, massaging gently.

"You don't have time for this shit!" The rational part of his brain bellowed, making Liam want to leap backwards into the now Open elevator.

"Oh yeah?" Retorted the much less rational and much more hormonal thought process

"This shit your referring to feels good... Biology can wait five damn minutes!... And wow!... she smells nice... really really nice... like flowers and..."

"All I smell is manipulative death which!" Interrupted rationality, once again making Liam want to run, but his feet were glued to the floor.

"Come on!" His rational side continued.  "What kind of bimbo wears a shirt that shows so much?... no no no! Don't look at her there... eyes above the collarbone you pervert!"

While Liam was busy with his internal World War III, Brandy managed to drag him over to a table. A handful of other girls were already there, pretending to be Single mindedly interested in their work. Brandy proceeded to maneuver him into a chair, before taking a seat on the table at right angles to him.

"So... What do you think of my article?" She asked, crossing one leg over the other in a manner that should never be attempted in a miniskirt.

"Um... I think..." Liam floundered, unable to think straight with the less noble of his mental combatants cackling gleefully.

"If you're looking for an honest opinion?... it's awful!"Exclaimed a gentle voice from behind, causing Liam to twist around in surprise. Liea was standing a few feet away, shoving hands into the pockets of her oversized hoodie. 

"Oh  come on!" Liam mentally roared,  incredulous upon catching sight of a nasty gleam in Brandy's eyes.

"Now I know this day cannot possibly get any worse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a while ! I told myself I would try and update this every week , but apparently college life has other ideas . Anyway I hope you enjoy in spite of my crazy random updating, and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. A most unexpected turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blaze lives up to her reputation as a pyromaniac, and Liam opens a can of Bad ass .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters I’m sorry for not updating this sooner, RL has been crazy lately, but enough of my excuses and on with the story. As always constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PS, expect a double update today yay! 
> 
> Sage out 
> 
> Now excuse me as I slowly back away from my extremely irritated and update starved readers… Bye-bye now!

Do not react! This was Liea's motto. The advice given to her many long years ago had served her well. The three simple words allowed her to handle almost anything. The article in the school newspaper however, was quickly becoming part of the almost category. Liea could sit down and take all of Brandys insults, but her much more rambunctious alter ego currently wanted to beat the crap out of the annoying strawberry blonde.

"Do not... React..." She breathed, standing in the center of her tile covered, and thankfully less flammable bathroom. She had only made it about halfway through Brandys scandalous exposé, before angry flames had begun dancing just beneath her skin. It was truly an impressive piece of work, turning Liam into the helpless victim of an implied sexual assault and depicting blaze as a... Liea shuttered, unable to even contemplate the word. After taking a few moments to literally cool her self down, Liea managed to get through the rest of the article without spontaneously combusting; However, she did take great pleasure in crumpling up the newspaper and torching it into oblivion.

"This is going to be a long day!" She complained to her bathtub, stepping inside and maxing out The hot water controls. 

She proceeded to rinse the papers ashes from her hands under the shower's scalding spray, hoping against all odds that the articles accusations would dissipate just as quickly. Much to her disappointment however, such a wondrous event did not come to pass.

Two weeks later, blaze found her self leaning casually against the open door of the Pacific city bank, glaring daggers at the half dozen black clad figures clustered in front of the counter. 

"Look you idiots!" she snapped, igniting a basketball sized globe of fire in each hand. "I'm really not in the mood for this little lunchtime Bank heist... so i'll give all of you to the count of three to lay down your weapons, walk out  this door, and willingly turn yourselves over to the police waiting outside"

Before she had even begun to count, three out of the six Bank busters proceeded to take her advice, dropping their guns in a pile and scrambling out the door. The other Half however, decided to hold there ground. With an exasperated sigh, Blaze transformed one of her fireballs into the shape of a giant number one.

"One... Two..." She counted, a Burning number two now floating just above her palm. "Three!"

With alarmed exclamations, two more criminals headed for the hills. Much to Blaze's  surprise, the last man placed his pistol on the counter, but made no move to leave

"You've got guts for a Bad guy!" Blaze stated, clearing the distance between the two of them in a Single, smooth Leap.

"And you my dear... are hotter than the surface of the sun!" Replied her adversary, quickly removing his mask and hood.

Blaze took a step back, caught off guard by The man's obvious advances. 

Noticing her hesitation, the crook stepped forward, brown eyes alight with triumph

"Come on hot stuff!"he purred, leaning against the counter and giving her a mischievous grin. "Let's get out of here... and I'll show you how a Real man does things!"

Blaze was startled to the point of accidentally extinguishing her own Flames. 

"Is this guy... Actually... Flirting with me?"she thought horrified. 

"Normally Just the site of me scares the daylights out of most criminals so ... what is with this guy?

Meanwhile the man continued his ill-fated attempt at seduction, completely oblivious to  Blaze's rising level of irritation.

"Word on the street is you have a thing for redheads, and sweetheart... those college kids are too inexperienced to really..."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaze mentally raged, thought circling back to an all-too-familiar newspaper article. 

With Lightning speed, Blaze Drew back her arm and punched the guy Square in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and through a nearby window.

"So not paying for it!" Blaze murmured glancing quickly at the shattered Glass, afterwards turning to make her a scape.

Three police officers were standing in the doorway, expressions of stunned confusion on their faces.

"all yours boys!" Blaze exclaimed in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal, hoping against all odds that they hadn't been there long enough to have witnessed her strange, and quite frankly embarrassing altercation.

Blaze simply walked out the door, pretending not to notice their curious stairs; However, upon leaving the bank she was surrounded by a wall of people. The reporters were back, or as blaze like to call them, the blood thirsty hyenas of the urban Savannah. They had been following her around since the article found its way into social media, asking questions that were even more rude, obnoxious, and embarrassing than usual. 

Blaze looked around in an attempt to find a way out of the Malay, but there was no escape. A large Arning was situated over her head, making it impossible for her to Fly or get in a good Leap without ending up in a compilation of spectacular fails on YouTube.  Going back inside the bank wasn't an option either, because the door had automatically locked behind her. 

Sensing her inability to run, the reporters questioning was particularly nasty.

"What really happened on that roof?"

"Do you think you're above the law just because you have powers?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Is he going to press charges?"

The list went on and on, getting to the point where Blaise couldn't take it anymore. With an angry glare, she snatched the nearest microphone away from its owner and prepared to snap the device in half. At that moment, a streak of bright yellow arked through The air, splashing down in the midst of the media swarm. Other streaks soon followed in rapid succession, crashing into the reporters with overwhelming accuracy. at that point, it was every news man, woman, and camera for itself.

Blaze could only watch from her mostly sheltered alcove, as The tightly packed group of people were covered in what, based upon the smell, was paint. In the end, it looked like a rainbow had decided to fly overhead and barf in The Bank parking lot. When the flying paint finally stopped, a majority of the media had scattered, police officers were yelling, and the apprehended bank robbers stared Open mouthed from inside tie-dyed cruisers.

"What the  hell?... " Blaze murmured allowed, cautiously stepping out into the disaster zone. It was then she saw them, about Half a dozen people with super soakers and paint buckets in hand, booking it across the parking lot and into none other than Cosco. Slowly blaze walked down the stairs, taking great care not to die her boots. Unfortunately a handful of reporters had not given up the Chase, clustering in front of her with their paint splashed cameras raised. 

Without warning the loud roaring purr of a motorcycle engine suddenly split the air, causing Blaze to nearly give her self whiplash. 

A loan figure was racing through the parking lot, making a beeline for the disaster area.  Instead of slowing down however, the persons sped up, weaving the bike around every obstacle with incredible skill. With much screeching of tires, The motorcyclist swerved into a skidding stop, wheels throwing up a fresh wave of dark blue paint onto the remaining reporters. Slowly Blaze lowered the arm shielding her face, only to catch sight of the last person she expected to see.

"What the hell are you waiting for flame brains?" Liam Draco questioned, cradling his black helmet in paint stained hands. "Get on!"

Before she could really process what was happening, Blaze found herself sitting astride The ruby red machine, hands on the waste of her unlikely rescuer.

"Hold on tight hot shot!" He warned, jamming helmet back into place, and maxing out the throttle

"That's not my nam... oh Holy shit!" Blaze screeched, wrapping her arms completely around Liam's  torso, as the bike shot forward.

Several petrifying minutes later, The bike pulled into a nearby McDonald's and parked. Liam then clambered from his seat, nearly eating pavement  because he was laughing so hard.

"Of all things to make you lose your cool!" He cackled, clutching his stomach. " Who would've thought you had such a girly scream!"

Blaze rolled her eyes, also dismounting.

"FYI genius... I don't do cool" She snapped, fists planted on hips in a way that left no room for argument. " also I haven't actually ever ridden on one of those things before!"

Still chuckling, Liam pulled off his helmet yet again, inspecting the hot pink handprints he had left on it's obsidian surface.

"Excuses excuses!" He chortled, emerald eyes giving his bike a thorough once over. "You were still scared shitless!"

Upon hearing his words, blaze slapped a hand to the seat of the bike, Setting the entire vehicle a flame. Liam had just enough time to scream, before she withdrew her burning fingers. The fire vanished with a woosh, taking every last drop of foreign paint with it.

"Now who's scared?" She queried, giving him one of her more dangerous smiles.

"What is? Did you?... You almost!" Liam stammered, placing a hand to his forehead  and leaving a smudge of pink behind.

"Oh don't worry... she's too much of a pretty thing to damage" Blaze reassured, carefully lifting the helmet from Liam's grasp.

She quickly used the same method to bern off the paint, but held the headgear out of reach when Liam tried to take it back.

"What's the deal?" He asked looking affronted.

"Oh I don't know!" Blaze drawled sarcastically, placing his helmet on the seat of the bike.

"You're covered in paint dumbass!"

Grinning sheepishly, Liam looked down at his splattered leather jacket and jeans, 

" don't suppose that trick works on people?" He asked hopefully,  glancing once again it his now pristine motorcycle.

Blaze simply shook her head, giving Liam a look that she hoped would make him a little uncomfortable.

"It will work... as long as you don't mind ending up stark naked with one hell of a sunburn!" She stated bluntly, taking great satisfaction in the Scarlet blush coloring Liam's entire face.

"I'll pass" he squeaked,  fleeing across the parking lot  and practically diving into the restaurant.

"Weirdest day ever!" Blaze chuckled, Burning off several splashes of paint adorning her own clothes, before leaping into the air.


	7. A day of insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blaze eats pizza, and Liam gets his phone stolen ... twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! This is the update I promised! Please don’t Feed me to the Klingons!

With an exasperated sigh, Liam trudged out of McDonald's, bag of food in hand. His clothes were mostly paint free, but he had forgotten to try and have a actual conversation with the vigilante. Liam had wanted to talk, to explain about the article, yet he had lost his chance.

"I am so stupid!" He whispered disappointedly,  
Swinging one leg over his bike and preparing to leave. His self disparaging thoughts were cut short however, when something hit him in the back.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to see an unopened cup of pizza sauce laying on the ground.

Liam slid from his bike and retrieved the cup, feeling more than a little bit confused. Last time he checked McDonald's didn't sell breadsticks, and the nearest Papa John's was a good 15 minutes away... unless? Slowly Liam looked up, following the possible trajectory of the mysterious pizza sauce. Sure enough the vigilante were sitting crosslegged on the roof of McDonald's, Pizza box in her lap. Leisurely she polished off the slice in her grasp, before hastily grabbing another. Noticing his gaze, she tilted her head and winked as if to say...

"What?" Have you never seen someone eating lunch on a roof before?"

Liam snorted, then began to laugh in Ernest as Blaze casually continued her meal. Suddenly her relaxed air evaporated, and she pointed across the street to a paint splattered van turning into the parking lot of Arby's.

"Oh no!" Liam thought, crouching down beside his bike on instinct. Blaze moved faster than thought, on the roof one minute, and crouched by his side the next.

"You need to go!" She murmured, before preparing to Leap skyward.

Liam's arm shot out of its own accord, fingers Twining around her slim wrist. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"What?" Blaze snapped, eyes darting nervously from place to place, As if she expected a swarm of reporters to materialize out of thin air.

"Liam tried to speak once again, and everything came spilling out in a rush.

"I need to talk to you! You know... About the article, and all that stuff, but now is not a good time reporters an all, can we meet somewhere? I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, I just want to talk... Please don't torch me for asking this... I..."

Liam was effectively silenced via a warm hand clamping his mouth shut.

"I'm so a hamburger!" He thought, squeezing his eyes shut and mentally preparing himself to be incinerated; 

However, what he did not expect to hear was Blaze's quiet laughter ringing in his ears.

"Breathe you idiot!" She exclaimed softly, pulling her hand away.

"I'm not going to flame you, well at least not right now. I have things to do, and I'm guessing, Mr. I work at Cosco, that you do too"

Without another word, blaze wiggled an iPhone in front of his face, before simultaneously gathering up her pizza box and sliding the device into his jacket pocket. Then with a cheerful wave she took off, flying over the city like a phoenix.

One big Mac, a serious chat with the store manager, and four hours later, Liam sat across from Riley in the library, Study materials all but forgotten.

"You're joking!" Whispered Riley, looking at the iPhone lying facedown on the table between them like it might explode.

"You're telling me she managed to snatch your phone, make a contact, and give it back to you Without you having the slightest idea of what she was doing?

Liam shook his head, a stupidly happy expression on his face.

"At first I didn't even realize it was mine!" He admitted, placing a hand protectively over the Device. "not until I got a good look at it anyway!"

Riley laughed, lightly tugging the phone out from under his roommates fingers.

"Are you sure no one has gotten their hands on it?" He queried, eyes fixated upon the screen.

"Yes!" Liam grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The stupid thing didn't leave my side... well except for when she had it!"

"Only one way to find out then!" Riley chuckled, fingers dancing nimbly over the keypad.

Cursing Liam made a grab for his phone, but Riley jumped up to keep it well out of reach. The two roommates proceeded to play a quick 30 second game of keep away, in which Liam was not able to lay a finger on the object of his desire. Without warning, Riley slid the phone across the table and plopped back down into his chair. Liam quickly snatched up the device, emerald eyes the size of saucers.

Hello to my dearest cupcake!" He read aloud, feeling like a volcano had decided to douse his face with lava. "I would be most delighted if you would dazzle me with your presence tomorrow night at Ocean view park. Remember to be there at 6:30 sharp, and don't be late"

Ever so carefully, Liam placed his phone on the table, before glaring daggers at his friend.

"Riley Charles Noll!" He growled, Face the color of a tomato. "I'm going to murder you in the most painful way possible! Then bring you back to life just to kill you again!"

Riley rolled his eyes, looking rather smug.

"I would delete that if I were you" he warned, before returning to his math homework.

Liam nodded vigorously, hand  hovering over the backspace key. Unfortunately for him, a well manicured hand landed on his shoulder, making him flinch and hit the send button instead.

Upon hearing him gasp, Riley looked up and scowled.

"Hey Brandy! If you don't mind go bother somebody else, we're trying to study over... oh my god man! Please tell me you didn't just accidentally send that text"

Liam answered by dropping his head onto the table.

"What text?" Brandy queried, attempting to take a peek at Liam's phone.

Riley was too quick for her however, snatching the device away.

"It's none of your business!" He replied, giving the strawberry blonde an irritated look. "Now do us all a favor and go away!"

At this point, Liam promptly zoned out of the conversation, trusting his roommate to handle Brandys inevitable attempts at seduction. His thoughts instead turned to the text message, and consequently his impending doom. 

Next thing Liam new, brandy was shrieking, covered in what looked to be orange soda.

"This is cashmere you Clumsy idiot!" She yelled pointing a trembling finger at a ashen faced Liea.

"I'll get some paper towels!" Riley exclaimed, taking the opportunity to Spirit the annoying strawberry blonde away.

" i... I'm sorry!" Liea squeaked, looking like she was about to cry. "It Just... I didn't..."

Hurriedly Liam fished around in his backpack, managing to locate some tissues which he handed to Liea. "You have impeccable timing by the way!"

"How... How so?" She queried, using the tissues to dry her hands and soda can.

Liam shrugged, afterwards opening up his biology textbook.

"She was only seconds away from seeing that text!"

"Text?" Liea asked, cautiously pulling up a chair and taking a seat.

Liam blushed Scarlet, snatching up his phone and handing it to her.

"Let's just say I got a girls number today... And Riley wrote something stupid as a joke... and ..."

"You accidentally sent it!" Liea finished, eyes widening as she read the message. " wow! That's so!"

Liea giggled  quietly,unable to finish her sentence

"She's going to incinerate me!" He moaned, allowing his head to thump once again onto the table.

He looked up however, upon hearing the sound of Rapidfire typing.

"You knowAn apology works wonders!" Liea stated sagely, showing him the message she had typed up. 

With a gratefulNod Liam excepted his phone, glanced at the message, and hit the send button.

"Thanks!" He murmured, placing the phone within easy reach on the table. "I guess we should start doing biology now?"

Liea smiled, pulling a red pen from her book bag. "Now let's go over that worksheet on my ptosis!"

Liam reluctantly handed over The partially completed paper, silently hoping he would manage to live to see Saturday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using this site, so forgive me if something on here isn’t posted correctly . Blaze is and original work of mine And definitely not a Fanfiction , so please don’t use any characters, fictional places, or anything else in the story without my permission. Anyway I hope you enjoy and all comments and constructive criticism are welcome


End file.
